Leave
by SirenBleedsInsanity
Summary: There's a summary in the author's note. Um...kinda Saifuu-ish, but whatever. Read and review!!!


Leave  
  
Hey, this is my first songfic. It's about Fujin and Seifer.....I just thought this song fit them perfectly, at Lunatic Pandora and stuff. It takes place after the game; it's basically Siefer looking back to how he felt through the events of the game and what happened...or something....yeah. Is it a romance? I don't know, you decide. Anyway, I suck at this stuff, but read and review anyway. And don't flame me! It's SaiFuu in it's own twisted way, I thought that Seifer needed something besides a Quiefer goin' on, M'kay? Oh yeah! This is to the song "Leave" by Matchbox 20. So, enjoy if you possibly can.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{It's amazing  
How you make your face just like a wall }  
  
*fade in* Seifer is standing in front of Fujin, looking a bit worried. He narrows his eyes at her, trying to figure her out. Fujin is standing with her arms crossed, no emotion showing at all. Rinoa comes up and smiles at Seifer, and says hi to Fujin in a cheery voice. Fujin looks lamely at Seifer, shakes her head, and turns on her heal to leave. *fade out*  
  
{How you take your heart and turn it off  
How I turn my head and lose it all }  
  
*fade in* Seifer sits in a chair in Galbadia Hotel, Fujin and Raijin sitting across from him. What's bothering Fujin? She refuses to look at him. She suddenly hops up and stomps off, and Seifer calls to her. "SCREW YOU!!" She shouts over her shoulder. Seifer looks surprised, and a little hurt. He turns around, and holds his head in his hands, like everything he has he's losing. Fujin, and his mind. *fade out*  
  
{It's unnerving  
How just one move puts me by myself }  
  
*fade in* Seifer is talking to Fujin when a Galbadian soldier runs up to the two. He says that they spotted Balamb Garden and needs Seifer to lead the attack. Seifer runs off with the soldier, and Fujin stands there forgotten. A single tear runs down her cheek and she blinks it away. Everything is getting to be too much...Seifer..."RAGE!" *fade out*  
  
{There you go, just trusting someone else.  
Now I know I put us both through hell }  
  
*fade in* Seifer watches as Fujin talks to him, like a normal person. She really means it. She trusts Squall now, not him. And he hears himself saying goodbye, like the idiot he knows he is. He put her through hell, he's going through hell, and she tried to be with him all the way through, but he doesn't see that. And now, it's too late. Too late. He's lost her. He lost. But he can't see that. So he fights. The last battle between him and Squall. And who is he to lose? *fade out*  
  
{I'm not saying  
There wasn't nothing wrong  
I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me }  
  
He's weak in battle. The spell's paid its toll on him. Or is it just the vibes from Lunatic Pandora. Or maybe... *fade out*  
  
{I'm not saying  
We ever had the right to hold on  
I just didn't wanna let it get away from me }  
  
*flash* Fujin, encouraging him before the SeeD test.   
  
*flash* Fujin, standing in a corner, watching Seifer and Rinoa together.....  
  
*flash* Seifer, crying secretly in his room. Fujin walks in, and hurriedly sits next to him, worried. She puts and arm around him, and he leans over, putting his head on her shoulder, hugging her to him. She stays with him and listens.  
  
*flash* Fujin, after Seifer goes to Deling, looking betrayed...  
  
*flash* Fujin, now, walking away from him...*fade out*  
  
{But if that's how it's gonna leave  
Straight out from underneath  
The we'll see who's sorry now  
If that's how it's gonna stand }  
  
*fade in* Seifer blinks himself back into the fight, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Quistis had just summoned Carbuncle, and Seifer casts Firaga absently, letting it come back to him. Yeah....Fujin....she'll be back before she knows it...she'll be sorry...not him...Squall delivers the final blow. *fade out*  
  
{When you know you've been depending on  
The one you're leaving now  
The one you're leaving out }  
  
*fade in* Seifer watches them leave, with Fujin and Raijin. Fujin turns around sadly, looks at Seifer, and turns back to leave...him...*fade out*  
  
{It's aggravating  
How you threw me on  
And you tore me out }  
  
*flash* close-up of Seifer's eyes, brimming with tears...  
  
*flash* Fujin, walking away hastily and painfully *fade out*  
  
{How your good intentions turn to doubt  
The way you needed time to sort it out }  
  
*everything is dark, and you can just make out the silhouette of Seifer, walking through Lunatic Pandora* Seifer remembers all the times Fujin had stuck with him through everything...He took her for granted...Now, had he lost her? Her good intentions were fighting for their place, but he had nearly crushed them completely...she was only gone...to sort things out...but he could make it better, if she could forgive him...*the spell is breaking now, and the scene fades out*  
  
{Tell me is that how it's going to end }  
  
*flash* Fujin is going through her speech...it keeps replaying in Seifer's mind...he shuts his eyes tightly and rubs them, trying to forget it. *fade out*  
  
{When you know you've been depending on  
The one you're leaving now  
The one you're leaving out }  
  
*flash* One tear rolls down Seifer's cheek...Fuu...*fade out*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Now, didn't that suck? Maybe I would've been better off saying, "I thought this sounded exactly like Fujin and Seifer in Lunatic Pandora" but noooo, I just had to write this and prove that I can't write. Okay, review it now, tell me what you think, but don't flame me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
